All Night Long
by ILoveSnow
Summary: AU Kagome may have stayed out all night long, she may have forgotten to call home, and Inuyasha is probably furious.


It's alternate universe, but Kagome/Inuyasha have been in a relationship for a long time. Just FYI! :)

--

Kagome was a little nervous. In fact nervous was an understatement, Kagome was frantic.

"Inuyasha is going to kill me" Kagome muttered to herself dragging her pants on. Last night she had decided to hang out with her friends at the local club while Inuyasha was on a business trip. Things may have gotten a little hectic, and Kagome may have woken up the next morning at her friends apartment sans pants. Nothing of a sexual nature happened, but that didn't change the fact that she was out all night. Collapsing on the couch Kagome nursed her head with a sigh.

"I see that you are up, our little dancer." Stumbling out of the bedroom was her friend Sango, with the worst case of bed hair Kagome had ever seen.

"Yeah. . .What happened last night?" Not lifting her head from her hands Kagome dreaded the answer.

"Well, I don't quite know where to start. . ." Kagome lifted her head and stared at her friend with terrified eyes.

"Please. . .no. . ." She whispered. "Just tell me."

"No? Don't tell you?" Kagome growled at Sango inciting her to speak up, "Lets see, you managed to drink more than I've ever seen you drink, and you managed to dance. I thought you weren't a dancer? You really weren't bad. It was a little slutty. . .And I was too sober at the time to own up to being your friend. But the crowd loved you."

"The crowd?" Kagome gasped. "Who all saw?"

"Naraku, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, our whole psychology class. . .A ton of people I didn't know. . ." Sango was enjoying this way too much. "Hell, if I had known getting you away from Inuyasha would get you to open up so much I would have tried it much sooner."

"Alright, I really don't want to know anything else. . .Do I?"

Sango shook her head. "No, but I will never let you live it down." She had a huge grin on her face, and Kagome knew she would regret last night forever.

"I need to get home before Inuyasha gets back from his trip. If he finds out he'll be furious." Kagome knew furious was just a euphemism for how angry Inuyasha would be, but didn't want to freak her friend out with Inuyasha's intensity.

"There's a problem. I was too drunk to drive, so I got a ride home for us. My car's still at the bar." Sango explained while pouring herself some cereal.

Kagome was a little embarrassed that she didn't remember this but didn't comment. "Who gave us a ride?"

Sango shrugged, "Some girls we just met, I wish I remembered their names. They were fun."

"I see. How do you suggest I get home?" Kagome was a little glad she didn't remember riding home with strangers.

Sango sighed, "You could call Inuyasha."

Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha's on that business trip. . .and even though he's going to be home today, this morning actually. . . maybe. . . he's not home yet and has no idea. In fact lets keep this under wraps he doesn't have to know. Right?" She started to ramble, she hated rambling.

"Don't you think Inuyasha's a little controlling?"

Kagome just scoffed. "You just don't understand. He is, but I'm okay with that. We love each other and I know he'd never hurt me." She started to smile at the thought of their relationship.

"Save the soap opera for daytime TV. I don't like mushy stuff." Sango muttered a little jealous.

"You're right I need to get home before Inuyasha does. . ." She sat there thinking for a little bit, before Sango shot up spoon still in hand.

"I know! My neighbor he's really nice he'll give you a ride! Let me just go see." Running out the front door and into a hallway that desperately needed a paint job Sango banged on the door closest to the stairs. The banging echoed through Kagome's head as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh ho, ladies. You don't look so good. My apologies for not joining in on the obvious fun last night." A man came out into the dimly lit hallway with a smarmy grin on his face.

"Enough Miroku, she's taken." The smarmy grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern.

"Is everything alright Sango?"

"Yes, every thing's fine you lech. Can you take Kagome home ASAP? I left my car at the club last night." Sango had a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"How do you, 'leave' your car at a club?" Miroku asked genuinely confused.

"That doesn't matter, can you give her a ride home?" Miroku nodded in response.

"Just give me a minute or two to get myself cleaned up." He disappeared back into his apartment.

"Psh, as if he needs cleaning up." Kagome left Sango to mutter to herself in the hallway while she made sure she got everything from the living room. Satisfied, she wandered back out into the hallway to see Miroku and Sango in a rather close position.

Kagome coughed loudly so they knew she was still there, and beckoned in a hurried manner towards the stairs. "Lets go Miroku."

"Woah girl, I'm coming. You're fiery. Do you treat all nice people like this?" Miroku said his goodbyes to Sango and ran after Kagome with his car keys.

They walked in awkward silence for a bit, giving Kagome a chance to peruse his person. He was rather tall and had strikingly dark hair. His eyes were sharp, and if she did say so herself he was rather handsome. Not as handsome as Inuyasha, but handsome none the less. "This is my car sweetheart." Kagome suddenly realized that he was holding the passenger side door open for her, and that she had been openly staring at him for quite sometime. A tad mortified she thanked him and got into the car. "Where to missy?" She explained where she lived, and decided to spend the ride in silence due to her pounding headache. He thankfully complied. After a couple of minutes of looking at the scenery Kagome recognized her apartment building coming into view. Miroku parked and came around to open her door before Kagome even had time to object. "I'm a gentleman. At least thats what my mother tells me to be. . ."

"Thank you so much Miroku, sorry I'm not quite feeling well at the moment but I really appreciate this." Kagome smiled at him, and started towards the doorman.

"Here let me escort you up, to make sure you get there alright."

"Oh no Miroku really you don't have to. It's okay." Kagome objected strongly, if Inuyasha was home, she didn't want to know what he would do if a man came to the door with her.

"Nope, not taking no for an answer. Sorry sweetheart." Kagome just stormed ahead of him into the complex and up the stairs. She felt Miroku behind her the whole way. "Slow down there! Wait for me!" She ignored him.

Seeing her apartment come into view Kagome gasped and stopped walking. For before she had a chance to open the door Inuyasha had thrust the door open and was giving her a look that she hoped to never see again. It was pure fire, a mixture of fury, frustration, and relief?

"Kagome, hello. I hope you had a nice night." She just stood there openly gaping at him. Giving time for Miroku to catch up completely. Inuyasha's gaze went from Kagome's to Miroku's, back to Kagome's.

"Hey man, the names Miroku. Just giving Kagome a ride. . ." Miorku's explanation was lost as Inuyasha came out into the hallway grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her into the apartment slamming the door. Dragging her all the way into the living room and practically shoving her onto the couch he started to pace the carpet. Kagome still was too stunned to say anything.

"Kagome, I swear to god Kagome! I thought that a surprise was in order, so I came home early to surprise you. I came home early to surprise you, and guess what I found?" Kagome just stared at him pacing the floor not sure what he wanted her to say. "I sure didn't find you Kagome!"

"I told you I was hanging out with Sango at the club Inuyasha. And would you stop repeating yourself!" Kagome finally stood up to give him a piece of her mind.

Inuyasha ran his hands through his long hair in a sign of frustration. "Yes you told me, but I thought you'd be home at a decent hour Kagome. Not at ten o'clock in the morning! A decent hour is not the next morning! And with man?! Who the fuck was that man?! Is this what you do while I am on business trips?" He was more furious than Kagome had ever seen him. So furious he was actually snarling at her.

Taking a couple steps towards the bathroom Kagome snarled back at Inuyasha, "Please, you know I wouldn't do that to you! I'm sorry I stayed the night at Sango's! Okay, I was a little drunk. Just a little!"

"Too drunk to call me?! Too drunk to call me and tell me you were alright?" He slammed his fist against the wall. Kagome took a step back gasping. "I went to the club Kagome, when you didn't come home I was frantic absolutely frantic. I went to the club and you weren't there, neither was Sango. Oh but her car was, her car was just sitting there in the empty parking lot."

"Calm down Inuyasha. First of all! I didn't know you were home! Second of all we were too drunk to drive! What were we supposed to drive drunk?" Suddenly her back was against the wall and Inuyasha's furious eyes were inches from hers.

"Of course not Kagome, but when I saw that car I thought that something had happened to you!" He swooped his mouth down on hers to give her a punishing angry kiss. As his lips moved against hers, she gasped again in surprise giving his tongue time to take command of her mouth. He thrust his leg in between hers almost brutally pushing her into the wall. Kagome fought back a moan, and put her hands up to shove him away.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I do not need you even coming to check on me! That is so ridiculous I can't believe you even came by the club. It's kind of creepy, and just proves how controlling you are to Sango!" Kagome attempted to push him away completely. He grabbed both her wrists and had them trapped against the wall above her. "This just proves it too! Sometimes I just can't. . ." He silenced her with another look she hoped to never see from him again. Pure anger.

"Look Kagome, I was up all night calling the hospitals, calling the police. The police! They wouldn't do anything until a certain amount of time had passed. It was murder on me. I swear to god if you ever put me through this again you won't be able to sit for a week! Maybe two! Now tell me, who the fucking hell that man was. Tell me what happened last night, and tell me why you didn't come home at a decent hour." He was still snarling, this time in Kagome's personal bubble. Sighing she decided to give in.

"I will, just get out of my space!" Inuyasha's response was a tightening of the hold on her wrists. "Fine. See I hadn't been out to party in a long time, so since you were going to be gone Sango took me out for a night of dancing. Don't worry it was just the two of us, no men. I had too much to drink, may have danced on a few tables. . ." '

"You fucking what? Kagome that just tells me how drunk you were! You don't dance, I swear to god you are never going out again."

Deciding to ignore him Kagome went on with her story. "Well, eventually Sango had too much to drink also so. . .we got a ride home. And I woke up this morning on her couch!"

"A ride home? With that man? Was it with that man, Kagome don't tell me that man stayed the night with you guys!"

"No it wasn't Miroku!"

"Oh so now he's Miroku to you? Are you guys the best of buds?" Inuyasha finally wrenched himself away from Kagome and stormed across the room the punch the wall again.

"Look we got a ride home with some girls that we had just met that night. Girls, not guys." Inuyasha was back across the room in a flash. Her wrists in an even tighter grip than before.

"What the fuck to you mean girls that you had just met that night? You had better be kidding Kagome Higurashi, you had better be kidding." His eyes boring into her Kagome just shook her head. Long ago she had discovered that honesty was the best policy with Inuyasha. He knew when she was lying, because she was absolutely awful at it. And when she lied he was even more mad, and at this point she didn't want to make him any more mad then he was. "Thats it Kagome, I swear to god you can call Sango and tell her that a night like that won't be happening again ever."

"No, I won't call her. I deserve to have a night out once in a while Inuyasha." She was now becoming as mad as he was.

"Not when you come home with guys named Miroku! Who you picked up god knows where!"

"Look Miroku is Sango's neighbor. I knew you were going to be home soon so we asked if he could take me home and he was really nice to."

"Sango's neighbor? You didn't know who he was before this morning? Kagome you'll be lucky if I ever let you out that fucking door again." He gestured wildly to the front door.

"Okay, I think you need to take a minute to calm down and when you come to your senses I will be taking a nap in the bedroom." Kagome shoved him off of her and stormed down into the bedroom, remembering to slam the door behind her.

Throwing herself onto the bed Kagome sighed. She didn't think Inuyasha had ever been so furious with her in their entire time of being together. Drifting off to sleep she tried to put it in the back of her mind, and hoped that Inuyasha wasn't so mad that he did something drastic.

--

Waking up to the feeling of the bed dipping, she realized Inuyasha was getting into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Kagome? Honey?"

Kagome grunted.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so mad, it's just that I was so incredibly worried about you. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. First when you didn't come home, and second when I saw the car in the parking lot." He sounded genuinely sorry to Kagome so she turned over to face him.

"I'm sorry too Inuyasha, I didn't mean to worry you. But I didn't know that you were coming home early, and I know it looked bad with Miroku but I really have no interest in him. Nor he in me, I think Sango's more his cup of tea." She went forward to kiss his cheek. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I think it's time for me to impose a few rules." Kagome just sighed and turned back over facing the wall. "I mean it Kagome, I don't ever want to go through that again. You can be as mad as you want but I expect to know what you are doing and when you plan on being home every time you go out."

"Every time? Are you insane? You might as well just implant a tracking device into me." Kagome scoffed and scooted further away from Inuyasha and towards the wall.

"Look just until I know that you won't be so reckless with your safety. I mean, it's one thing having two girls wasted out of their minds at a club, but it's another to take a ride home with strangers. Two rides home with strangers. . .I just want to be sure that you are safe." He sounded so pathetic she gave in.

Kagome sighed, "Fine, whatever." Even though she knew that every time he demanded to know where she was going she would refuse to tell him on the grounds that she was her own person, and an individu. . .Who the hell was she kidding. She would tell him, because sometimes compromise was what it took to get a relationship to work. But Kagome knew she wouldn't like it one bit.

"Kagome I'm so glad you're alright. But never. . .ever. . .ever do that to me again." Inuyasha dragged her back against his chest and nipped that spot on her neck that always seemed to get her going. Sighing yet again, she turned around and kissed him. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome. More than you'll ever understand." She just smiled and burrowed herself into him.

--

Later on that same day the phone rang, and went straight to voicemail.

"Kagome? It's Sango. I called to make sure Inuyasha didn't kill you. . ."

Inuyasha shot up from the bed beside Kagome and snarled, "She is not serious? I would never hurt you!"

Kagome just sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

". . .Miroku was a little concerned. . ."

Inuyasha growled again and rolled on top of Kagome. "I'll be happy if I never hear that name again." She just giggled as Inuyasha bent down to give her a quick kiss, the voicemail now ignored.

--

Alright this was my first fanfic so please review, and go easy on me. This is just a one-shot. But I can write more one-shots, and I even have an idea for a novel length story. . . So if all goes well, I will start on that. :)


End file.
